


Qrw Zkr Vkh Vhhpv

by leopardprintpants



Series: Operation: Matchmaking [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, Fighting, Memory Loss, Mystery Shack, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: All Stan wanted to do was get ready to open up the Mystery Shack. Reader suddenly appears on the doorstep, frantic and disbelieving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a short while after the Murder Hut (later renamed the Mystery Shack) is created.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A feminine voice rang out after a few loud knocks. A rough voice shouted from inside.

"We're not open yet, came back in, like, an hour!"

A pause. The man adjusted his tie, thinking the stranger outside had left.

The woman knocked again. This time, it was a bit cautious. When the man just rolled his eyes and set his fez on his head, the knocking grew more frantic.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called out, annoyed. The woman stood there, worried, but patient.

The man made his way to the entrance of the lone building. When he opened the door, he was met with a young female. Her brow was furrowed.

"What, you want a discount or someth--"

"Where is he?" She demanded. The man was taken aback, but didn't keep the scowl from forming on his face.

"Where is who?" He asked. "Look, toots--"

"Don't call me that."

"--I'm the only one here right now. Like I said, we're closed, so leave. I don't care if you're looking for your boyfriend or what, but--"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The lady asked none-too-kindly. The man's scowl grew. He didn't like being interrupted.

"None of your business. Now get out or I'm callin' the cops!" He barked out, slamming the door.

It didn't close all the way.

He looked down. A dirty leather boot was wedged between the door and the doorframe.

With a sudden burst of strength, the woman shoved the door open. The man stumbled back, almost falling backwards. It didn't matter when he had regained his balance. He was tackled, flipped over, and pinned to the floor face-down.

"I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You." The stranger hissed between her teeth.

"Like hell I'll- Ow!" He yelped his right arm was bent in a very unnatural, painful way. "Pines! I'm Stanford Pines!"

"No you're not! Lying will only make this worse!"

"I'm not lying you crazy- Agh!"

His arm was bent further. He groaned in pain, cheek against the floor. Just who was this chick?

"Tell me your real name or so help me god, I'll--"

"Stanley! I'm Stanley Pines, the guy who's gonna sue you if you don't--" A gasp came from above him. The woman was still for a moment.

She released his arm. He immediately turned his body so she fell off of him. The man lifted onto his knees, cradling his arm to his large chest.

"Get out before I call the--! Woah, hey, are you crying?"

She was. The tears came before the sobbing did. Despite this woman damn near dislocating one of his more important limbs, Stanley felt bad. He was raised to be a gentleman. Never did a real good job of it, but he never forgot his upbringings. He didn't enjoy seeing any woman cry.

"Are you--"

He was quickly cut off. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, the woman had taken her satchel and whacked it across from the man's face, knocking him out cold.

Tiny hiccups and gasps of air left her as she trembled. On shaky legs, she stood up, never taking her eyes off of the unconscious man on the floor.

"So it is true." She said sadly. The woman wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve before making her way out of the building. "He's gone."

Stanley Pines' memory was cleared of any recollections of his encounter with the stranger while he slept.

She quickly left the country, never to come back for just under thirty years. The woman felt sorry for doubting the words of her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> WUMVW QR RQH
> 
> \----
> 
> Hi! If you're here from Operation: Matchmaking, you may notice this is a chapter I deleted to make its own story. I've been kind of put off by the way I structured it, so from now on the extra chapters are going to be seperate fics.
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing, but it should help with the way I update chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
